


4 times NEWS tried to celebrate their anniversary, and 1 time they succeeded

by keitolino



Series: xx Times [2]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Gen, Inspired by Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NEWS are celebrating their 11th anniversary as a group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 times NEWS tried to celebrate their anniversary, and 1 time they succeeded

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [all my lovely friends](https://twitter.com/following) from twitter, and the [trending project](https://twitter.com/search?q=%23%E3%81%A6%E3%81%9A%E3%81%A6%E3%81%A3%E3%81%A6%E3%81%A8%E3%81%A3%E3%81%A6NEWS&src=typd) for NEWS' 11th Anniversary ♥♥♥

**First**  
Tegoshi, Massu and Koyama were standing in front of a very fancy apartment building in a rather quiet corner of Tokyo. They had already managed to get inside the building with ease, but then they were standing in front of Shige's locked doors.

A big and fat sign was hanging on the doorknob: “If you come in using Manager-san's saw, I will set all of your asses on fire.”

How pleasant. 

Shige was always – and from the bottom of his heart – being very honest. And all of them knew this, too. Koyama frowned at the smeary handwriting. “Did he write it with your eyeliner, Tegoshi? I can't read anything!”, he complained. Massu was trying to open the door, using a hairpin to open the lock. Of course it was Tegoshi's hairpin.

As Koyama was reading the sign in utmost concentration, Tegoshi lowered the saw again. “So, no party tonight? But we're turning 11!”, he pouted a heartbreaking pout and directed his puppy eyes to Koyama. 

 

Inside, Shige was sitting on his Italian couch, looking at his Italian design lamp on the ceiling and enjoyed a good glass of high quality champagne. He smiled peacefully as he heard the disappointed cries from Tegoshi outside his apartment door.

 

 **Second**  
Koyama kept ringing the doorbell at the entrance of Shige's apartment complex. Behind him, there was Tegoshi, carrying a huge bucket filled with various foods and alcoholic drinks. 

Finally, Shige answered the intercom. “Who is it?”, he asked in a friendly voice. His intercom system didn’t include a camera, so he only heard the voice of the person at his door.

Koyama imitated the sneeze of his Grandma – his most effective impersonation ever, ever, ever – and cleared his throat afterwards. “What a pity Shige didn't have a camera installed”, Tegoshi thought while he almost peed himself looking at Koyama’s (Grandma’s) face. Instead there was complete silence on Shige’s end of the intercom.

“It’s you assholes isn’t it”, sounded Shige’s grumpy voice from the speakers. Shige had seen right through their disguise even though they came so well prepared – with massive trench coats, hats and everything.

They turned their heads to look at each other, smiled and took a step back from the door. Within a second they stripped off their disguises and revealed a pair of matching sparkly suits. They even had feathers attached to them. Suddenly Tegoshi started yelling into the speaker. “I'm becoming a thousand winds!”, he chanted gracefully. “I'm in a thousand winds that blow!”, Koyama joined in. 

“The whales are coming out!!”, Massu screamed behind them in fear and covered his ears. As if they had been practicing for this moment their entire lives they simultaneously broke out into the ima-wa dance. Tegoshi even started twerking at some point.

Somewhere mid-dance Koyama noticed that he didn't notice anything the past few minutes. But then, he indeed noticed something was wrong. “Did we lose another member?” he cried out. “We’re nothing without Massu!”

“What were you saying about me?” asked the temporarily lost member leaning against the frame of the door to Shige’s apartment house, which he just somehow opened.

 

Shige quickly hung up the intercom and locked himself in the bathroom. From the distance police sirens were to be heard.

 

 **Third**  
Tegoshi wore a long, brunette wig and a school girl uniform. Nothing unusual; even his lips were glossed. Next to him was Koyama, who was also wearing a wig which was kind of messy. Needless to say they drew a lot of attention to themselves. 

Massu was already waiting in front of Shige's apartment complex, waving at them. “You're late!”, he complained loudly. His brown paw in the air, waving them a hello was fluffy. Actually, he was wearing a cat costume that was completely brown with a red heart containing a big bold white “M” in the middle of it. 

Their mission: celebrating their group's eleventh anniversary (still).   
Their problem, and hindrance: the group's very own grumpy cat, Shige.

After a minute of mental preparation Tegoshi rang Shige's bell. He probably wasn't letting them in anyways, as the last two times had proven, but it was worth a try. After all they came in a great disguise, good enough to fool him into believing they're salesman trying to sell him new Umeboshi seeds.

“Why isn't he answering!”, Tegoshi whined after 10 minutes of silence. His eyes were already collecting tears, ready to send them off over his rouged cheeks. 

“We could try one of his neighbors.”, Massu suggested and already started to randomly press his paw on the intercom panel. After some time, indeed someone answered their ringing. “Hello, who's there?”, and old kind of creepy voice came from the speakers. 

Koyama jumped in surprise, dragging Tegoshi along and screaming hysterically. “Wow, oh my God! Someone answered!” They continued jumping in excitement. 

“We're here to visit our sick grandpa, he's not answering our calls so we're worried about his state of health. Would you kindly let us in, Sir?”, Massu purred. The three of them found themselves in a state of thrill and shock, awaiting the man's answer. “Sure!”, the latter sounded through the intercom. “I always enjoy young boys dressed up in flashy clothes in my environment!”, Johnny chuckled and used the door opener.

“That sounded like Johnny-san, didn't it?”, Koyama wondered as they ran to the elevator. Tegoshi used his perfectly manicured fingers to push the button. As soon as the elevator opened its door, however, they were standing in front of the next problem; Massu filled it out with his costume alone. “You have to run.”, he said, closed the door immediately and rushed up to the eleventh floor. 

It took Koyama and Tegoshi a while to climb up the many stairs until they reached floor eleven. Up there, Koyama broke down on the floor, Tegoshi took a deep breath and lined his lips and eyes afterwards. 

Finally the three of them were standing in front of Shige's door, staring at it. They had already planned out the perfect party. They even brought along a fresh copy of Shige's latest novel. They were so prepared.

“What if he doesn't open?”, Koyama worried slightly and looked to the others, awaiting consultation. “He will open! He likes brunettes.”, Tegoshi winked and slipped his tongue out.

But Shige didn't open. 

Massu placed his paws on the door, leaving a fairly balanced distance between each of them. “Shige, I'm coming in!”, he hissed and pushed the door open with the first try. The door busted open, and Tegoshi plus Koyama – who helped pushing the door open – landed on top of Massu on the floor. They fell into a completely empty room. Tegoshi started crying when he saw the sticky note on the floor in front of them: “Burn.”

 

On the other side, Shige took a spoon full of Umeboshi in his mouth, munching them happily as he gazed at his laptop screen; observing the hallway of his apartment through a webcam service.

 

 **Fourth**  
Tegoshi knocked on Shige's apartment door and sniffled heartbreakingly. “Koyama's cat died, Shige-chan, we need help!”, he sobbed and continued knocking.

Nyanta? Dead? In Shige's head all kind of warnings started to pop up, “Do not open the door”, most of them said. Tegoshi's crying sounded real though; and even the story was plausible. The cat was already old, and cats aren't immortal (even though Shige liked to believe they were). 

“You're going to regret.”, he hissed at himself as he opened the door after half an hour of uncontrolled crying in front of it. Tegoshi was kneeling in front of the door, wearing a latex cat costume in black. “Nya!”, he smiled devilishly and turned off the radio, silencing his pre-recorded sobbing. 

Shige wasn't able to close the door in time, and already had a clinging Tegoshi on himself as he sighed loudly. “Death isn't a good joke, you idiot!”, he scolded the blonde guy in the cat costume and tried to get out of his embrace. “I am soooo sorry, nyaaaa!”

In the next second, both Massu and Koyama (holding Nyanta in his hands) rushed inside Shige's flat. “The fans are planning something big for your anniversary!”, Koyama informed the others. “A huge thing! I am so excited!”

 

Shige raised his eyebrow and pushed Tegoshi aside. “You're all going to pay for every single thing you touch and damage in my apartment.”, he hissed and put on his grumpy face. Tegoshi was already dancing into Shige's kitchen, and with a loud pop he opened a champagne bottle. Shige's alarm bells ringed even more than before, and he took a sip of whiskey to calm down. He carefully watched Koyama and Massu, who were making themselves at home in his living room. They built up a whole observation center; plus a lot of drinks and foods. “Such idiots.”, he breathed and emptied his whiskey. 

 

 **Fifth**  
“3...2...1...”, Koyama counted as his eyes were glued to the screen of Shige's laptop. Tegoshi was leaning on his shoulders, stuffing a chocolate cookie in his mouth. Of course, this left crumbles all over the keyboard. 

Koyama's alarm started ringing; NEWS' “Teppen” was echoing through the living room. The time had come.

Thousands and thousands of tweets showed up on Koyama's dashboard, as he took great care to track the “#てずてってとってNEWS“ earlier. Apparently, or so he heard, it was going to be dedicated to NEWS as a group. The whole world was participating in the event and showered their idols with love and encouraging words.

Shige stood next to them and shook his head. Fear was numbing his body – the last time he let those three inside his apartment, Tegoshi drew on his expensive lamp and drank his champagne, Massu ruined the floor with his sweat droplets while doing push ups, and Koyama bounced a huge gymnastic ball through his living room. It was a disaster, and Shige still woke up in shock at night, covered in sweat and out of breath. 

To calm down, he took a sip of his umeboshi wine.

Finally, it was the 15th of September, and the group counted their 11th year of being together. They went through many hardships (especially Shige, who was close friends to Koyama) and Massu (who had to put up with showering in the same room as Tegoshi during tours, due to lack of money). But after all, there were also many happy things that had happened in these 11 years.

One of those happy things was also Koyama going to the Amazon, being supported by the other three back home in Japan with their whole heart. Tegoshi even held his hand and supported Koyama while he got his injections for the trip. One of the less happy things was Tegoshi dyeing his hair blonde, and cutting it short rapidly after he lost a bet to Shige. 

And in the exact moment as the clock hit midnight, Koyama's laptop almost crashed down to all the messages fans from all over the world were sending to NEWS. He started reading out loud many of them, in full excitement he was screaming them; and it seemed like they wouldn't stop.

The fans showed their love with all kinds of messages to NEWS, they even attached pictures or fanarts. 

At some point, Koyama was so moved that he started sobbing; almost bawling like a dog. He drenched his sleeves with tears (and things coming out of his nose), while behind him the other three dealt with the love on their own. He cried like a baby asking for food and looked around at the others helplessly. 

“Thank you! Thank you all so much, I love you so much! I want to put my feelings into words, but I can't say how much I owe you! Oh! We have so many grateful fans, we need to give it back to them, somehow! Oh, we are so blessed!” Shige rolled his eyes at Koyama's sudden (and usual) love confession, folded his arms and stared onto the laptop screen without blinking once. “It's alright Koyama, it's alright. Should I call your mother?”

And behind them; Tegoshi was belly dancing. He was circling around Shige and aiming his butt. Thanks to ItteQ, Tegoshi had learned many things from all over the world. During one of the shows he was shown the true art of belly dancing, and for some kind of weird reason he'd started doing that whenever he was excited – or wanted to annoy the others. "Guys!!!", he squealed loudly. Then, he threw his mobile phone in the air, hitting Shige's expensive furniture as he failed to catch it. 

_Happy Birthday_ , the text on his display reads; _Yours Yamapi & Ryo-chan_. As he informed the others about that sweet little text message, Koyama broke into more tears, cleaning his nose in Shige's chest. "I can't live like this, I can't believe how lucky we are!" Shige took great care of both Koyama, and Tegoshi, who eventually shed some tears as well. "Guys, come on."

In the meantime, Massu was sitting with his back to the others; typing rapidly on his own laptop. “I got a new follower...”, he murmured to himself as he scrolled through his follower's list. “I just got my 444th follower!” Massu smiled to himself as he added #てずてってとってNEWS to all of his tweets; cheering together with his followers. (No one thought @masupermanlovesgyouza was actually him, even when he accidentally tweeted a selfie – and got complimented what a great cosplayer he is)

 

Shige glanced upon a certain tweet and it got him smiling. The smiling turned into a tiny chuckle; a giggle, a silent laughter. The laughter died out in a little sob; which evolved into a huge, ugly roar. “I love you all!!!”, he spit out at once and hugged the three members one after the other.


End file.
